Hinky
by EMS211605
Summary: Tony invites Abby to a wedding of one of his frat buddies. But what is with this hinky feeling she is having. Tabby pairing. Sorry that it is so long. ENJOY!


"But Abby what would it look like if I showed up without my girlfriend" _Tony said with a sigh. They have been having the same argument for the past month and like usual he was getting absolutely nowhere. She can be really stubborn when she wanted to be. And yes that was of the things that he loved about her but right now it was really pissing him off._

"Like I said I just don't want to go" Abby said moving past him trying to get to her mass spec machine. That was her reply all the time but never a why.

"But why" He pleaded trying to get an actual answer from her

"Why don't you take Ziva or Mcgee with you?"

"Because I am not dating Ziva and especially not Mcgoo"

She just rolled her eyes and continued to check on her 'babies'. With a final defeat Tony stormed out of the lab and back up to the squad room more frustrated than ever. He stormed past Mcgee's desk and sat down and slammed the keys on his keyboard.

"Tony, you are going to break that" Mcgee said

"Is it Abby again?" _Ziva asked finally looking over at Tony and seeing the look of defeat on his face. He just nodded and returned back to his computer. It wasn't like he wasn't happy, in fact he was more than he could ever imagine. He loved Abby but yet for the past month all their talks have been left in an argument and it was all because she didn't want to go with him to one of his frat buddies wedding. He was excited when his friend called him to tell him the good news and even more excited when he got the invite in the mail. Once he showed Abby the invite he thought she would jump at the opportunity to go. She just looked it over and said_ "That's nice". _Tony brushed it off because he did show her after a long work week. However, every time he brought up the wedding she just brushed it off like it was nothing. He couldn't see why she was being all 'hinky' about it. A long road-trip to Ohio, she get to see his college and a 3-day weekend just the two of them. Plus she would get to meet his frat buddies that he talked so much about and he talked about her a lot to them he wanted them to meet her. He was happy and most likely sure she was 'the one'. So it just felt right for all of them to finally meet._ "Maybe she just doesn't like weddings" _Ziva said pulling him out of his thoughts._

"Doubt that" Mcgee said mainly to himself but both Ziva and Tony heard and turned their attention to him.

"What do you know Probie?" Tony said while rolling his chair invading his personal space.

_Mcgee let out loud sigh. Normally he would have just ignored him but Abby had gone to him as soon as this whole thing started. Even though he urged her to just tell Tony the truth but she wouldn't budge. So he might as well tell Tony himself since the wedding was at the end of the week and it was obvious Tony was getting nowhere and he hated seeing both his good friends like this. He would just deal with the consequences from Abby later._

"Abby is afraid that your frat brothers or college friends in general won't like her because she is guessing she isn't really the type of girl you dated in college. She really wants to make a good impression but she doesn't want to compromise who she really is" He ended with a shrug and went back to his work.

_Tony just looked at him with shock because why didn't he think of that. He knows Abby wasn't one to care what people think of her but she knew that his frat buddies were important to him and that made her want to bend the rules of 'not caring what people thought' just a little. He had to fix this and very quickly. He jumped from his chair and headed back down to Abby's lab but first went to get her cafpow!. He stopped right outside of her lab when he saw that she and Gibbs were in there alone signing to each other. He only started to learn sign language but he was picking up on it quickly so he caught a little bit more than half of what he was saying. He was calling her beautiful and smart and something about the wedding and then something about a party. He couldn't see what she was signing back since her back was facing him. Just then he guess Gibbs saw him because he signed something about pride and he had to go. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead and paused right in front of Tony and just gave him a nod._

_He could see that she was in distress when she leaned on her desk sipping her Cafpow! But discovering that it was empty groaned and threw in the trash._

"You shouldn't take it out on the Cafpow!" He said sliding her the new one and then sitting next to her.

"Yeah, well it shouldn't be empty"

He watched her sip the Cafpow! still looking distressed.

"Mcgee told me why you don't want to go"

"Don't be surprised if his body shows up and there is no forensic evidence on it."

He had to laugh at that, no matter how much she used that threat he knows that she will never do that. Well at least anyone on the team at least.

"Why didn't you tell me Abbs" Reaching out a hand to stroke her bangs. She turned to fully look at him and just starred.

"Come on Tony, am I really the kind of girl you want to show off to your frat buddies? I am sure your college self would not have given me so much as a first glance let alone get seriously involved with me"

_He looked over at Abby. She was wearing skater/ baggy pants and a tight black long sleeve shirt she had her spiky bracelets on each arm with her matching choker. She barley had makeup on except eyeliner and dark lipstick on. Of course her hair was in high pigtails. Yeah he would admit college he wouldn't have thought twice about Abby if he saw her. That was years ago and he was a totally different person now. Okay maybe not totally different but he had certainly done some major growing up since then. He knew that Abby was way more than her appearance and that is all that mattered._

"Look Abby my friends will like you because I like you for you. You are totally awesome and smart and beautiful and sexy and totally lovable" She gave a weak smile and gave him a kiss.

"When did you say the wedding was?"

"We leave Thursday" Getting up and giving her a kiss on her forehead. "It will be great, I promise"

"Oh, and Tony will you tell Tim to come down. Just say I need to have a word with him" he laughed and just walked out. Despite them getting past that Abby still had a hinky feeling about the whole thing she just hopes that it will past and that it was nothing.

* * *

_Like planned Tony was down in Abby's lab on Thursday night waiting for her to finish up and shut down everything. They caught a case and thankfully it was mostly open and shut but since she did the work of 10 people down here even open and shut cases took just a little bit longer to finish up than it did for the agents. They had both of their bags in Tony's car and rode in together to make sure they could leave right after work. Even though the wedding wasn't until Saturday he wanted to get there early for the rehearsal dinner and to get some much needed alone time with Abby. He glanced at his watch, almost 9:00. There should be really no traffic and it took about 8 hours to get there so around 7:00 in the morning. The dinner wasn't until 8:00 that night so they could have time to sleep and rest up._

"Ready" Abby said after shutting down the last of her machines and grabbing her stuff. "Gibbs" She said right after. Tony turned around and saw Gibbs was indeed standing behind him.

"Just wanted to say bye and have a good time" She smiled at that and gave him a long hug. He let go and then turned his attention to Tony. "If anything happens to her I am holding you personally responsible"

"Of course boss" He knew of course Gibbs would hold true to that end of the bargain. He would have no problem doing it, after all she was his favorite.

_They said their last goodbyes and they were out on the road. Even though they really only had one case this week. That just meant the week seemed longer because of cold cases and paperwork they always seemed to ignore until it got piled up too high. He knew this mini vacation was what both of them needed. Even though he would like to think that Abby only belonged to Team Gibbs sadly that wasn't really the case she did work for all the agents in the building. Just they so happened to be the main team and they were the ones she got to interact with the most. So even though they didn't have a case Abby was working on stuff for the other agents. So she had to be exhausted_.

_Abby hooked up her iPod to the radio and let the music take over the silence. Despite the fact Tony didn't listen to her type of music she knew he didn't mind. They would switch off music tastes eventually but right now she needed her music to help relax her. She was happy Tony wanted to show her off and she understood why it was so important to him but she just she couldn't shake this hinky feeling off. Both Mcgee and Ziva said she was just being paranoid and she should enjoy herself. Gibbs basically said the same thing and saying they would be crazy not to love her. Tony could see the distress in her face and went to grab her hand and intertwine it with his. She gave him a soft smile and leaned her head on the window and finally let her exhaustion take her over. She will just deal with the hinkness later. When she woke up they were at a gas station and she saw Tony coming toward the car with a CafPow! and she is assuming a coffee._

"Sorry they only have non – caffeine CafPow!"

"Better than nothing I guess" while grabbing the drink from his hands. "How far are we?"

"Ummm… about 30 minutes from the state line and another hour to the hotel"

_Just then the roar of the both of their stomachs went off and they laughed and Tony said he knew this great breakfast place just over the line. They finally got there and got in their seats. Once they got their food Abby decided she should start enjoying herself_.

"So tell me about this friend of yours that is getting married"

_Tony let out a huge smile and launched into his tale which naturally led to the mentioning of his other buddies. Abby couldn't miss how happy he looked when talking about them. That was her motivation to keep a smile on her face and try to enjoy herself as long as Tony was happy she was going to be. They finished their food and headed to the hotel._

_He crashed on to the bed as soon as they got in. Several hours later they were back in the car to the rehearsal dinner. Abby knew not everyone was there that Tony wanted her to meet but it was sure enough names she could handle at one time. It went better than she would like to admit. They all seemed nice and despite having her dog collar and other 'abnormal' things on no one really said anything negative about it. She would even go as far as to say that she had a good time._

While they were watching a movie cuddled up in bed "So…it looks like you were smiling a couple of times. I would even say that you were having fun"

Abby rolled her eyes but gave him a slight smile. "I had a good time"

"What? What was that I don't think I heard you correctly?"

"You heard me"

"Well I am glad, I knew this mini vacation was a good idea"

"I know something else that would be fun to do" Abby whispered in Tony's ear.

"And would that be Miss. Sciuto?" Tony said turning around to her with a raised eyebrow and a small smile on his face

"Oh, I think you know what Very Special Agent Dinozzo" She said before meeting her lips with his.

'**Yeah certainly a very good idea'** he thought

* * *

"Abby we are going to be late and I want to get there early enough to see both the groom and bride before they have to walk down the aisle" Tony yelled to Abby who was still in the bathroom

"I will be out in one minute"

"You have been saying that for the last 30 minutes, I am sure you look perfectly…" _He stopped in mid – sentence once Abby stepped out of the bathroom. She had on black ankle boots. Fishnets covering her legs with skulls on them. She wore a dark purple dress that stopped around her knees. The dress hugged every curve on her body, it was short sleeved with puffy but not too puffy sleeves and a slight V-neck. She wore a collar to match with clear stones around it. Her normal pigtails was replaced with loose curly hair that ended just around her shoulders. Her makeup was perfection completed with dark purple lipstick._

"Perfectly what Tony?"

"Beautiful. You look perfectly beautiful"

"Why thank you so I look okay?"

"Way better than okay"

Abby smiled trying to hide the blush that was forming on her face "Well we should go since apparently I am taking too long"

_As soon as they got in the car she got that hinky feeling again._ '**Goodness why couldn't it just go away.**' _It was only a 10 minute car ride but with each minute that feeling was getting hinker and hinker by the minute. They arrived on campus and Tony parked the car and they made their way toward the chapel. "So since we are in your territory now, do I get a private showing later?"_

_Tony let out a laugh and hooked his arm around hers_ "Only if you are good."

_They got in and signed the guest book and made their way to their seats. After giving her a quick kiss. Tony said he will be right back and to make herself comfortable. Abby tried to distract herself by reading the program but she couldn't help but notice the staring eyes coming from across the room. Right across from but just a little further up was a dark blonde with curly hair, ocean blue eyes and in Abby's opinion way too much makeup. She saw the blonde stand up to greet someone and she seemed maybe an inch or 2 inches shorter than Abby. Her dress looked more like she was going to a club than a weeding. It was glittery gold that stopped half way on her thighs and her heels had to be at least 5 or 6 inches. "Back" Tony said pulling her out of her thoughts. It was then she noticed that the blonde looked over and starred at both of them and she didn't look happy at all. Abby fought the urge to roll her eyes. She is guessing an ex of Tony's. She decided to test the waters by giving Tony a long kiss and naturally he responded back prolonging the kiss. She broke the kiss off and looked over at the blonde who starred for another a moment or two and then looked back folding her arms. A slight smile played on Abby's lips knowing she was successful._

"How are they?" Looking up to a slightly stunned Tony who was not excepting that at all.

"Beth is excited and Ralph looks like he was about to puke but we talked to him and he seems find now"

"Well he is getting married he has every right to be nervous but yet overjoyed they looked happy from what I can tell from last night"

"Yeah they are."

_She was about to ask another question when the groom came out and then 5 minutes later the music begun and the first bridesmate came out._

_The wedding was beautiful short and sweet. The couple said their own vows which Abby always thought were more personal and sweeter than the regular church vowels. If she ever got married, which she doubts because both she and Tony weren't really the marrying types, she would go that route. Even though she knew for a fact if Tony ever asked her she would say yes in a heartbeat._

_Tony got pulled in to take some pictures with the weeding party despite the fact not being in the wedding. Both Ralph and Beth insisted that he was too important to not be in the pictures. So Abby patiently waited in the audience laughing at how goofy they were all being and still couldn't get over how happy Tony really looked. Still waiting for them to wrap up, Abby looked around and saw the same blonde from earlier starring at Tony from the doors. But once the photographer said he was done. The blonde was out of the door in a hurry._

_Tony guided Abby out of the chapel and she popped open her umbrella and they made their way across campus to the mess hall where the reception was being held. They strolled over in comfortable silence and all Abby could think of was that blonde. Tony didn't seem too phased by her, actually he haven't even glanced in the blonde's direction. They got into the mess hall and Abby scanned the room for her but couldn't find her. 'Maybe she went home' Abby thought hopefully. They found their seats and getting into small talk with the people at their table. Everything was good for the next hour the bride and groom entered and people were giving speeches. Tony just finished giving his speech and making his way back to his table when his friend Alex came and whispered something in his ear. Tony turned and asked him "_Now?" _All he did was nod and walked away. Tony grunted in frustration but made his way toward the table and told Abby he would be right back._

* * *

Tony made his way outside. '**I shouldn't be doing this' he thought. 'I should be in there watching Ralph and Beth dancing their first dance and then dancing with Abby'.** Of course that wasn't what he was doing, he was heading to the baseball field specifically the dugout that was there. That is where Alex told him that Victoria wanted to see him.

"Victoria told me to tell you, to meet her at you guys spot"

_Of course the dugout. That is where they met, where they had their first kiss, where they first had sex. That was certainly their spot all right. He got to the dugout and there was Victoria sitting there wearing that mischievous smile she always had on when she up to no good which was basically all the time. It was the same blonde that Abby saw earlier. He saw Tori staring at Abby when he came back from meeting with the couple and she did not look happy._

"Tony-bear!" _She said excitingly and ran over to give him a big hug. It was like an Abby hug but a lot less comforting. He cringed at the nickname and merely patted her back hugging her slightly. She pulled back with a frown and plopped herself down back on the bench._

"What do you want Victoria?" He didn't mean for it to come off as harsh but he really didn't want to talk to her, he really didn't want to be anywhere near her at all.

"You can call me Tori you know, you know how I feel about Victoria. And I just wanted to catch up. It has been too long. What has it been 10 years?"

"9"

"9 years since we saw each other. I miss you. Since you became a big bad navy cop"

"Federal Agent" He corrected her

"Whatever, since you became that I never got to see you. You know I told you, you should have stayed in Baltimore." She said with another frown. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his but he quickly backed up before giving in.

"I am in a relationship. A committed relationship. Meaning messing around with you is a big NO!"

_She looked up at him and just took his tie and twisted it around in her hands_.

"You know you weren't saying that in Baltimore or even when we were together in college"

"Because college I didn't know any better and you practically stalked me while I was in Baltimore" _He said with a little bit more force taking the tie from her grip. He was frustrated but he knew she was right. All throughout college they were on again off again. Once graduation hit they lost contact but once he was in Baltimore they ran into each other and the cycle continued all over again. He tried getting into a serious relationship even managed to get engaged but once the wedding was called off. There was Tori to the rescue. He couldn't deny her, never once, she would look at him with those beautiful blue eyes and he was gone._

"It's that girl isn't it? Tony she isn't right for you. Soooo not your type"

"Not my type! You know nothing about Abby" He was pacing back and forth at this point. Beyond frustrated that Victoria thought she had the right to judge Abby.

"She's a freak, I mean come on dark lipstick. TA-CKY! And what is with her skull stockings. That screams Goth. And what exactly is around her neck a dog collar right? What is she a pet? Where did you meet her anyways? Wait, I know you probably were out at a club and had too much to drink" She said with a smirk and crossed her legs looking pretty satisfied with herself. All Tony could do was stare at her not believing what he was hearing. He knew Tori was superficial but what she was saying was beyond total low – blow.

"No, I met her at work she is a forensic scientist, one of the best in the country actually. Her IQ is way higher than both of me and yours combined. And nothing about her is tacky. It is called individuality dearie. Plus she is one of the kindest people you will ever meet in your life. But yet if she has to she will kill you and leave no forensic evidence. Or if you prefer boil you from the inside out still without leaving a trace"

"Well if she is so great then why you don't just marry her" Tori said practically spitting out the words.

'_Marriage. He wasn't the marrying type he knew that. Abby knew that. Ever since hearing the news about the wedding though he have been thinking about it more and more. He even went out and bought a ring for her. Currently it was in his pants pocket. Then after talking to both Ralph and Beth who he have known since freshmen year of college they both said they weren't the marrying type but look at them now. Married and they seem pretty damn happy about it. During the ceremony he couldn't help imagine both him and Abby in that exact spot. He loved that mental picture in his head'_

"Well…" Tori said interrupting his thoughts.

"Well, what?"

"I didn't call you out here just to be rejected from you" he just looked at her shaking his head and saying he have to go. He heard her yell out his name but he ignored her and continued to walk back to mess hall. There was someone way far more important that he wanted the attention of.

* * *

_Tony got to the mess hall and scanned the room for Abby. He smiled when he saw her dancing with one of his friends._

"May I interrupt?" His friend smiled and handed Abby over.

"I thought you abandoned me" Abby said with a slight smile

"Never, just something I had to take care of"

"But everything is okay now right?"

"More than okay"

They continued to dance and soon the song turned into a slow song and Abby pulled herself closer and was laying her head in Tony's chest.

"Why don't I give you that tour now?" Tony whispered in her ear. She only nodded and they made their way outside. Tony showed everything from the computer labs to the science building to the football field. They finally ended up in the basketball gym. He guided her to the middle of the court.

"You know the exact spot you are standing in is the spot where I blew out my knee?"

"Really"

"Yeah, I was in here with Ralph. He ran out to the lockers to get something and I was working on a new technique for a layout. I guess I jumped too high or landed on my foot wrong. I still don't know what exactly happened. I jumped made the basket but when I landed, I landed weirdly and I couldn't get up. Ralph guided me to the athletic trainer who just so happen to be his office working on some paperwork. They then took me to the hospital and they confirmed what both Ralph and the trainer were saying. That I blew out my knee and that I couldn't play in the finals and that is the game where scouts were going to be at. Basically ruined my career" Tony laughed at the next thought that he was thinking. "I umm… I was so mad that I punched the wall in my dorm room. Then got really drunk which was a really bad choice. But you know young and careless. Ralph was really the one that helped me get through. I mean my frat buddies and other friends helped as well but Ralph was the main one that really helped me get through it. Made me less angry with the whole thing"

Tony had been starring at the floor the whole time and when he finally looked up he saw Abby have tears in her eyes. She rushed over to him and gave him a huge hug. Much like what Victoria gave him earlier but Abby's was completely different it was filled with love and comfort and in a weird way understanding.

"Well" She finally said after about 5 minutes of that and moving slightly away from him but still having her arms locked around his neck. "I am glad you didn't become a pro basketball player"

"Why?"

"Cause we would have never have met silly and I think all that fame would get to your head anyway" She said with a smile. He laughed and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"And with this job I get to carry a gun and stop bad guys"

"And that just makes everything better"

"Well you help as well"

"You would have found some other pretty lady to date probably a cheerleader"

All Tony did was shake his head. "No, I mean yes I would have probably ended up dating a professional cheerleader but no one compares to you. You are definitely one of a kind. And that is exactly why I love you"

"And I love you too but we should get back I don't want to miss the throwing of the bouquet"

"You do know what that means if you catch it right?" Following behind in her footsteps

"Yeah I know" Abby knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"And you are not totally adverse to that idea"

"I was at first, but it is probably the wedding talking, but no not now I think I would accept it with open arms. I mean if the right guy asked of course" She stopped and look directly at him and smiled and just continued walking.

'**Was that an invitation was she saying that she wanted to get married**' Tony thought all the way back to the mess hall. They got there just in time when Beth was about to throw the bouquet. Watching how all the women gathered waiting in eager anticipation for it to be thrown. Tony made his way over to bar and leaned on the counter waiting for his drink.

"So where did you escape to, the first time I mean?" Ralph asked making his way next to Tony

"Tori" Was all Tony said while sipping his scotch

"You didn't do anything? Did you?"

"No, she started saying crap about Abby really pissed me off"

"Well I am sure what she said was false information Abby seems to be great"

"Yeah she is"

"So, why don't you make it official?"

"How did you…?"

"Come on Beth calls you my second wife, I think that indicates that I know you just a little too well" Ralph said with a smile

"Soon very soon. Hopefully, maybe I don't really know" Tony said shaking his head while finishing off his drink

"Well it looks like you should do it soon if you want to follow tradition"

Tony was about to ask what he meant when he then saw Abby bouncing along his way with the bouquet of flowers in her hands. All Ralph did was smile and walked away.

"You caught it"

Abby nodded while looking down at the flowers in her hand "Yeah, aren't they beautiful"

'**Maybe this was a sign from whoever was above them. I mean what was seriously the worst that can happen'**

**'Well she could say no**' His brain forming a rather negative response to his question.

"Tony, are you okay?" _Abby looked at him with concern and he shook his head yes. About 45 minutes later they decided that they should best be heading out seeing that they were one of the last people to be there. Tony excused himself to say his goodbyes. He went to Ralph first exchanged words and left with him with a 'good luck'. He then turned his attention to Beth._

"You better take care of him you know. I do hold a respectable position in federal law and can easily get you arrested for something" Tony said with a teasing smile

"I know and I will don't worries" She said giving him a hug. He leaned back and gave her a kiss on the forehead "And for the record" Beth added "I think you should go on and make it official she loves you like a lot"

"I am thinking you purposefully threw the bouquet at her"

"I am good just not that good." He rolled his eyes but gave her another kiss said his final goodbyes and they were headed back to the car.

_Sitting in the car Tony couldn't help but think that they were probably right. This whole situation had just made him realize how much he wanted to make Abby officially his. With the run in with Tori that was the first time he didn't feel the need or even really the longing want to kiss her and feel her skin against his own. And he couldn't help but think that was all due to Abby._

_He looked over to Abby who was now taking off her boots and stockings and putting her hair up in a loose ponytail. He couldn't even describe how beautiful she looked at that moment._

"Did you mean what you said about right guy asking and not being adverse?"

She paused and looked over at him and then back to the flowers that was now laying on the dash board.

"Yeah, I did"

_He quickly got out of the car and onto her side and opened the door and grabbed her hand and told her to follow him. Without even bothering to put her shoes back on she quickly followed him asking him where exactly where they were going. He only continued walking and they ended up back inside of the chapel. He got ahead of her and when she finally caught up with him. There he was standing in the exact spot Ralph was just hours ago. He motioned her over and she stood where Beth stood._

"You know marriage and settling down that has always been a foreign concept to me" He started grabbing her hands and looking at her huge green eyes.

"But then you came along well not really come along since you were at NCIS first but when I started to become attach to you. Okay, I mean I always have been attached just when I really started to notice you and then that first night happened and then you know we decided to be committed it became less of a foreign concept. Then you started teaching me sign language and stuff and then it became even less foreign. Then I got the invite and we started arguing all the time and I thought that this was it and we would be on our own again. It didn't come to that because we still stayed together not calling it quits and that was kind of crazy to me and I don't know why. Then I see how happy Ralph and Beth are and from the first day I met them they swore up and down that they weren't the marrying type. They are married and I know they haven't even been married for 24 hours. But they have been living together for a while and known each other for like ever. So they basically have been married for way longer. Then the whole thing with Tori happened."

Abby raised her eyebrow at that comment but Tony quickly shook his head not wanting to get into that story right now. "Later, I promise. But anyways that happened and then you caught the flowers..." _Kneeling on one knee and Abby gasping_ "Miss. Abigail the queen of the lab, my fair mistress of the dark who IQ is 10 times higher than mine but knows how to have a great time and I mean an unforgettable great time. And who is willing to risk her job for a dog who no one thought was innocence for even a second and who life have been in danger an awfully a lot of times for being just a lab tech and who gets most of my movie references.."

"Tony!" _Abby says wanting him to get to the point. He just smiled and continued_

"And who gets most of my movie references. And really doesn't care what people think and who owns her own coffin and sometimes sleep in it. Will you marry me please?" He pulled out the ring which was small but was white – gold with a black diamond in the middle. With the words 'For my beautiful mistress of the dark' engraved in the inside. He then slipped it on her finger. She looked at it and tilted her head and just smiled "Well since you said please. Yes, I'll accept you with open arms"

"So I am guessing I am the right guy?"

"Beyond the right guy"

He gave her a kiss while picking her up in the air spinning her around.

After getting back to the hotel and really showing each other a good time. They laid down next to each. Then Abby rolled over to his bare chest and pressed her chin up with her hands.

"You know there is something we have to decide before planning everything right" Abby said. Tony looked at her and tilted his head

"What is that?"

"Who is going to tell Gibbs?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"You are so on" She said with a smile.

* * *

Sorry that it is so long. I was going to break up into sections but turns it just did not happen that way. Hope you all enjoy. Also, side note: you know you have been watching NCIS to much when you realize the word 'hinky' is not actually a real word.


End file.
